


woke up in my clothes (having dreamt of you)

by kanedasho



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Twilight Town Trio - Freeform, in which roxas is emo and hayner is also slightly emo but mostly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanedasho/pseuds/kanedasho
Summary: “Wow, look at the two of you!” Olette peers over at the photo in Hayner’s hand. “It’s almost like you’re joined at the hip.” Hayner stares at the fuzzy image of Roxas’ face beside his, and a sudden wave of emotion washes over him.He dreams of Roxas.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	woke up in my clothes (having dreamt of you)

“He was friends with you in the other Twilight Town! Roxas is his name.” Goofy hands the photo to Hayner and Pence goes on about the implications of an alternate universe in which they’re all friends. The slightly glossy photo is of the three of them, plus a boy with spiky blonde hair and an easy smile. It’s almost jarring, how much this boy looks like he  _ belongs _ . Sora is talking, but something tugs at the edge of Hayner’s focus, and he can’t bring himself to look away.

“Wow, look at the two of you!” Olette peers over at the photo in Hayner’s hand. “It’s almost like you’re joined at the hip.” Hayner stares at the fuzzy image of Roxas’ face beside his, and a sudden wave of emotion washes over him. 

He dreams of Roxas. 

\-- 

Hayner finds himself at the top of the clocktower. The deep shadows of the arches, the ever present orange glow of Twilight Town, are familiar and precise even in his dreams. 

“Um, hello?” Hayner finds that he is holding two popsicles. He rounds the corner expecting Pence and Olette, but instead, he sees Roxas. He’s wearing a black cloak.

“Hey.” Roxas greets him, eyes focused on the train slowly traveling across the green of Twilight Town’s horizon. The smile on his face is easy still, the way it is in the photo, but he looks a little older. Roxas takes the offered ice cream from Hayner’s hand, and Hayner’s heart beats a little faster. 

“Took you long enough.” There’s a sing-song lilt to Roxas’ voice, and Hayner immediately quips back, “Yeah? You’ve always been ahead of me, even when I get the head start. Show off.” The words fly out of Hayner’s mouth before he even registers them. 

“Do...you remember me?” Roxas looks over at him. His eyes are sad, and Hayner feels like he would do anything to bring a real smile to the boy’s face.

“No…” Hayner takes an aggressive bite out of his ice cream. “But… Agh! I want to! I wish I remembered! It’s been bugging me for a while now!” He scratches the back of his head and turns away. “It’s like… I feel like I’m missing something. But I don’t know if I actually am, and I don’t remember anything at all. I hate that.” 

He turns to Roxas, and looks at him searchingly. “But we’re friends, right? I can feel it. I can’t believe I don’t remember any of it.”

The ends of Roxas’ mouth quirk upwards. A tender smile. “You’ve always been such a sap, Hayner.” 

Hayner feels his face heat up. “Pfft, I was being serious. Idiot.” 

“I know.” 

There’s a silence again between the two of them as the wind rustles through the trees below them. Again, he feels the tug of something in his chest, and it feels light, like he weighs nothing at all. 

“Uh.” Hayner starts. He wants to ask about all Roxas’ memories. If they entered Struggle tournaments together, and if Hayner roped him into skating. If Roxas was the soft temper that matched his own, always in step. But instead, the words come out his mouth unbidden.

“Um. Were we together? In your Twilight Town?” 

Roxas’ face morphs into surprise, his eyebrows raise, and then, slowly a dust of pink covers his cheeks. Hayner’s mouth shuts with a small  _ click _ of his teeth. Roxas is still silent, and beginning to panic, Hayner begins again, “Well, it’s just. Sorry, I don’t know if that’s a dumb question, but it’s just that, for some reason I  _ really  _ like you, like  _ really _ , and I just feel like maybe it makes sense that we — ” Before Hayner finishes his sentence, Roxas grabs the free hand Hayner is gesticulating with, and kisses him. 

It’s a simple brush of lips, slightly sticky from the ice cream, and Hayner is distantly aware the ice cream in his hand is melting. But he opens his eyes and sees the smatter of freckles on Roxas’ cheeks, and something  _ clicks _ , like a key fitting into a well oiled lock. Hayner lifts his hand up to cup Roxas’ jaw, and when Roxas pulls back, Hayner feels a little embarrassed to have chased after the kiss.

Hayner wants to pull Roxas in again, but Roxas puts a hand up to his lips and Hayner suddenly feels a shift in weather. The pleasant breeze turns into a gale. Gray clouds cluster among the normally deep red sky, and Roxas’ eyes are sad again.

“This is just a dream. I don’t… Think you’d ever want me like this. The way I want you.” Roxas backs away, standing up. “You don’t remember me. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” 

Hayner immediately asks, almost desperately, “How do you know that I don’t? Or wouldn’t?” 

Roxas shakes his head. It’s raining now, an abrupt summer storm, and Hayner feels like it’s much harder to see Roxas through it all. “I have to go.” 

“Don’t make that decision on your own.” He grabs Roxas’ hand. “Roxas. Please.” 

A crack of thunder floods his vision with white, and Hayner wakes up. He grabs the red marble on his bedside table and holds it up to the windowsill’s light, an empty ache in his chest.

\--

Sora’s long gone by now, off to find the remaining Warriors of Light, but Hayner dreams, almost every night, about Roxas. It’s never the same as it was, where he’s able to talk to him. They’re flashes of memories, of planning to go to the beach and sitting together on a ratty couch. A hand outstretched to him as he’s on the ground, defeated during a Struggle match. Roxas’ smile when Pence tells them a funny story. Hayner can’t seem to get him out of his mind, and it suffuses him with a longing he’s never experienced, for a boy he’s supposedly never even met.

“You got a winner stick!” Pence points to Hayner’s hand, and it takes a moment for Hayner to register that Pence even said anything. 

“Oh...You’re right!” Hayner replies, “I think I’ve got enough to win that funny tissue box we’ve always wanted!” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, and Pence and Olette stare at each other, and then at him.

Olette finishes chewing her last bite of ice cream, brows furrowed. “Hayner… Are you okay? You’ve been so quiet lately.” Her green eyes are all kindness. Hayner feels bad to have made her worry. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Pence tilts his head. “Are you upset about the book report we got assigned the other day? I can help you with it!” Hayner laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, it’s not that. I’m fine you guys, really.”  _ It’s just that I can’t get this guy out of my head _ , Hayner thinks,  _ you know, the one who’s supposed to be our best friend? _

“It’s just…?” Pence looks at him. “C’mon Hayner. We know you.” 

“Ah,” Olette suddenly understands. “It’s about Roxas, isn’t it?” Hayner’s face flushes. Olette had always been a sharp one. “You’ve been like this ever since we saw that photo. You really did look like you were joined at the hip...” She smiles wistfully, almost sadly at her friend. “Perfect for each other, I think.” 

Hayner watches the last train of the day leave Sunset Station. It reminds him of the day he accidentally got all three of them stuck at the last stop on the line, and they had to walk along the tracks to get home. “Do you... ever feel like you’ve known someone your whole life?”

“Course we do. We’ve known each other our whole lives.” Pence smiles at him. “It’s a supernatural thing. It’s strong.” 

Olette leans her head on Hayner’s shoulder. “I hope they find him.” 

“Yeah, I hope so too.” Hayner closes his eyes and burns the feeling into his soul, of his two best friends and the sunset. 

“Let’s grab that tissue box on the way home?” Pence’s eye’s shine, and Hayner puts his arm around his shoulder.

“Heh, you bet!”

\--

Hayner is laying on the couch, half lulled to sleep by the shoddy fan that they keep at the secret hideout. Pence and Olette are at the table, trying to finish some homework that Hayner will inevitably have to rush on when he gets home. 

“Goodness, didn’t you hear?” There’s an old lady just outside the gate, talking to her neighbor. Hayner hears the rustle of the plastic bag she’s holding, and he turns his head. “A train no one’s ever seen before just stopped at the Station. Isn’t that fascinating?” Hayner hears the neighbor make a noise of interest, urging her to continue.

“A few strange people stepped off of it. Twilight Town gets its interesting characters of course,” the older lady laughs, “but these people were holding giant… keys or something of the sort. Anyway, it’s nice to have a little excitement while I’m out buying groceries.” Pence and Olette’s eyes widen, and they look at each other and then at Hayner. 

Hayner is out the door before Pence and Olette can get a word in. He accidentally bumps into the women talking outside in his rush to run up Station Heights, and he hears Olette apologize as Pence calls after him. Hayner ignores them, and keeps running. He runs up, and past the old garage, weaving through the small crowds of people gathered at the shops and stands. 

When he finally reaches the front of the Station, he sees a few people milling in and out, but he looks desperately for any sign of Sora with news about Roxas, or the mysterious train that the old lady saw. He thinks that maybe the lady was exaggerating her tale about the train, until something stands out to him.

His eyes land on a shock of red, and then of blue, and a sight, familiar. His heart thrums loudly in his chest. 

“Roxas.”

Pence and Olette catch up to him, huffing. Isa realizes the teens are standing in front of them, and he tugs at Roxas’ sleeve. He’s talking to Xion.

Pence yells, “Roxas!” He’s waving, a huge smile on his face. Roxas jumps a little, hearing the sound of his name, and his eyes land on the three of them. Pence keeps waving as he walks, and Olette follows suit, approaching the boy. Isa, Lea, and Xion are all smiling. They step to the side as Pence slings an arm around his shoulder, and Olette pulls him into a hug.

Roxas’ eyes are wide, arms limp at his sides like he doesn’t quite know what to do. “You… know me?” 

“Course we do!” Olette nods and pulls away from the hug. 

“You were friends with us in the other Twilight Town, right? That means you’re friends with us here, too!” Pence says it like it’s a matter of fact, which, to them, it truly is. Roxas’ lip wobbles at those words, and he takes a deep breath. He finally turns his head towards Hayner, who is still frozen in place, watching the scene before him. The moment their eyes lock, Hayner remembers how to walk, and he runs up to all of them, pulling the other three into a tight hug. His heart feels lighter than it’s ever been. “Yeah. Welcome back, Roxas.” 

There are tears streaming down Roxas’ face, and Hayner grabs his hand. He thinks there might be tears in his eyes, too. Roxas smiles at him. “I’m home, you guys.” 

\--

Hours later, they all find themselves at the clocktower. The long line of people sitting on the brick ledge is definitely a change, but Hayner thinks he can get used to it. Xion is talking to Olette, Lea has his ankle hooked with Isa’s, and Pence is talking to Isa about the seven wonders of Twilight Town while he listens with a smile. Hayner and Roxas are sitting side by side, slowly chewing their ice cream and watching their friends. 

After a few minutes pass, Xion smiles at Olette, and then at Lea, and points at Isa’s popsicle. “Oh, Isa, you got a winner stick!” Lea, after spending a moment decoding Xion’s wordless message, exclaims loudly. “Oh,  _ hey _ , look at that!” Excited hoots follow from the rest of the teens, and Isa looks increasingly confused at the enthusiastic entourage until Lea explains that he gets to pick a prize at the ice cream stand. 

“C’mon guys, let’s all witness Isa pick his first prize from the stand!” Pence cheers, and Xion, Lea, and Isa stand to follow him. Olette leans over at Hayner and Roxas. “You guys can stay though, I know you haven’t finished your ice cream yet.” 

“Hey, we can go too!” Hayner makes a face at her, but she’s already gone. “Uh…” 

“What? Scared to be alone with me?” Roxas jokes, but the mirth doesn’t reach his eyes. “Well, I know it must be a little weird. Since we’ve just met and all.” 

Hayner’s heart drops at Roxas’ expression, and he bursts out, “No! That’s not it!” He immediately scoots closer to Roxas, panicking. “I do remember you. I dreamt about you! And,” Hayner realizes he’s not going to stop speaking, even if he tried. “I can’t stop thinking about you! I don’t remember everything that... The other me remembers, or even how we met, but I  _ know _ you. We would enter Struggle tournaments together. And eat ice cream. Just like this.” Hayner lets the last few months of  _ feeling _ , of loneliness and yearning course through him, filling his chest and into the quiet statement. “I’ve... really, really missed you.” 

Roxas is quiet. He clenches his fingers around the finished ice cream in his hand, and looks at Hayner. His eyes are bright. “I missed you too.”

“Um. Can I try something?” There’s a small dust of pink on Hayner’s cheeks, and the tips of his ears are red.

“Are you gonna ask to fight me in a Struggle match?” Roxas jokes, “Because if you do, I think I have to warn you —” This time, it’s Hayner who slots their lips together, pulling Roxas into a chaste kiss. The popsicle stick in Roxas’ hand clatters to the side with a tiny thud, and Hayner feels Roxas’s hand circle around his wrist, the touch warm and light. Hayner’s heart soars at the feeling. 

Hayner pulls away, and Roxas’ hand tightens around his wrist. “Not that I’m not happy,” Roxas’ eyes are wide, “But... Where did this come from?”

“Hey. You kissed me  _ months _ ago, and then just left. What’s a guy s’posed to do?” Hayner snakes an arm around Roxas’ waist, and Roxas’ breath hitches. He shifts his body closer, facing Hayner. “But... “ Roxas’ face is bright red. “That was my dream!” 

“No, that was definitely  _ my _ dream!” Hayner exclaims, and frowns at Roxas. After a moment, they break into peals of laughter until tears form at the corner of their eyes, foreheads pressed together.

“So... that’s my answer.” Hayner says, and he kisses Roxas again, just because he knows he can. “And you better not run away this time.” 

Roxas smiles, and Hayner feels it form against his lips. “I won’t.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from snail mail's song "heat wave" because I think roxner has those angsty 90's teen vibes. :) I haven't written a fic in years and I also have a serial case of accidentally repeating sentences so I hope this okay and it does these boys justice lol! pls... talk to me about roxner ;)


End file.
